


Muse

by biffu



Series: Smut Meme [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: Raphael sends a missive to Ignatz's rooms, and of course he follows his boyfriend's call.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Series: Smut Meme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Smut Meme Collection I wanted to partake in that was floating around twitter, here's the first of a few drabbles that I decided to write. I'll put the rest in an actual collection, so stay tuned if you wanna see more FE3H stuff! Or just more smutty things in general. 
> 
> Prompt is "stockings!"
> 
> Thanks for the reads!

There were many things that Ignatz found beautiful in life: primarily landscapes and the way a person’s eyes crinkle when they were happy or in love. Yet nothing could have prepared him for the sheer beauty of what he was seeing right before his very eyes. Nothing would ever compare to the gloriousness that Raphael decided to showcase for him on this spectacular night while the autumn moon was rising and full. 

The muscular man before him was laid up in bed, hands pressing his thick thighs apart so that he could lift his legs upward with a strain to reveal the dark tights he wore. Nothing else was beneath them save for his bulging muscles and hard twitching cock that was straining against the fabric, forcing his erection to die down just a little, but was seemingly glittering with beads of precum the more that Ignatz looked down at him. While he held his position, he groaned, and Ignatz could almost taste the scent of his musk in the air.

He wondered how long the brawler was like this when he sent a missive for him.

“Ah...is this all...for me?” Ignatz was more touched than he was aroused, but he wasn’t entirely innocent.

He crept closer to Raphael, crossing the space from the doorway that had been closed and locked behind him when he first entered, to the expanse of Raphael’s bed that always seemed too small for his large frame. Once upon a time, Ignatz wondered what it would be like to be crushed beneath those thighs, taken by such raw power from behind, visions of his throat burning from how raw he would scream.

But now he doesn't have to imagine any of that. He knew exactly what he and Raphael were capable of in each others presence.

As he dug his knee into the mattress, Ignatz placed a hand on each of Raphael’s. He saw that Raphael had moved his arms beneath the back of his knees to prop them up, giving his boyfriend an ample view of both his ass and his crotch like this as he entered. Raphael took a shaky breath as Ignatz barely touched him, just his gaze was enough to arouse him in this state.

The blush Raphael wore suited him perfectly.

“You’re...a work of art,” Ignatz told him softly as fingers trailed from Raphael’s knees to his thick thighs. He loved giving his lover high praise when he could, especially while they were alone. And he never lied to him. Ignatz always believed that Raphael was godly. Even when he wept in the throes of pleasure.

“Ig...natz...please…” Raphael could barely speak; just the light touches were enough to keep his cock straining even more in the stockings. Ignatz could clearly see the darkened spot between his legs where the tip of Raphael’s cock was dripping. Some even beginning to drip down his thighs, leaving his flesh cold.

When they were younger, before Garreg Mach fell, Ignatz didn’t have the strength to do much of anything. His beliefs were shaken, the foundations he thought were in place would stand the test of time, crumbled. The only one that kept him through it all was Raphael and his big golden heart. The forgiveness he’d been given, and the love he received made him a touch stronger, and gave him a will of iron that he crafted alongside his weapons.

There was a strength in Ignatz’s body that allowed him to tear through the garment at the seam; the force splitting it right at Raphael’s crotch, and his erection sprang free. Ignatz always blushed when it fell into his hands. Back then, he didn’t know what to do--neither of them did as they were always clumsy--but now...they had more than enough time to figure it out.

“You’ve been waiting too long for me...I’ll take care of you.”

Ignatz’s voice was warm and sweet. Soft and lilting in a way that most would have remarked a woman’s would be. It was the touch of his fondness and love for Raphael that made him this way, but only when they were alone.

He settled in between Raphael’s legs, laying down between the open canvas of his bed and his body, the heat rising between them as his tongue slid against the tip of Raphael’s aching cock. He swirled his tongue against the thick head of it, holding the base with his hand even though he couldn’t wrap completely around it. The girth had always been more than the length itself, but Ignatz had never seemed to mind. Raphael tasted good, and was quick to get wetter than he expected.

“Oh...oh!!” Raphael could only moan, his head falling back against the pillows, overstimulated at the most base of Ignatz’s ministrations. At least, he never bucked into Ignatz’s face, causing him to choke on his massive cock. He had the decency to care about that sort of thing.

Still, with Ignatz being as greedy as ever when it came to their nightly endeavors, he lapped at Raphael’s cock heartily, dipping the tongue into his slit, scooping out even more of his lover’s cum to watch him squirm. He could see the stirrings of tears forming in Raphael’s eyes; it meant that he was truly on the way to cumming much faster than he anticipated. Ignatz leaned forward even more, his chest pressing at the back of Raphael’s thighs as he opened his mouth wide to receive the tip of his boyfriend’s dick.

He lapped at it for an instant before engulfing it in his mouth, trying to suck in as much as his throat could handle. There was still a good amount of Raphael’s cock that wasn’t in him, but it was never a problem that he couldn’t completely fit. Ignatz never shied away from giving his lover the attention he deserved. It also stroked his ego a bit to know that his lover could cum so easily by him.

Raphael sucked in heaving breaths as his fingernails dug welts into his own flesh. The back of his knees were marred, but he cared not so long as Ignatz worked him with his mouth. It didn’t take him very long, he had always been quick to cum, but lively as ever to regain his stamina. And so when he hit his orgasm, Ignatz felt the telltale twitch of the cock in his throat before stilling his bobbing. Ignatz hummed along as Raphael’s cock spilled his cum down his throat, controlling his gag reflex so that he didn’t choke on it. He was grateful for all the times they’d done this before as he’d grown more than accustomed to his lover’s size and amounts.

He swallowed every bit of Raphael’s cum, pulling back with a slurp as he blinked several times over. Slowly, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he kneeled before his lover. Hands pressed on the brawler’s knees again, Ignatz peered down at Raphael’s flushed face.

“Good, right?” Ignatz’s face had also grown flushed, and as he brought his hips closer between Raphael’s open legs, the brawler could feel his lover’s clothed erection sliding between his cheeks. “You’ll help me take care of this, won’t you?”

As Ignatz slid his clothed cock against Raphael’s balls, the blond groaned and slowly pressed his feet against the mattress. Unhooking his arms from beneath his thighs, his hands moved against Ignatz’s clothing as he sat up. The stockings stayed on; he wanted his beloved archer to fuck him while he wore them. It was the reason he even got into them in the first place.

“I can think of nothing better,” Raphael smiled warmly as he set to work on unbuckling Ignatz’s trousers, pulling down his garments so that his cock could bounce out into his warm hands. He held onto Ignatz’s cock at the base, his tongue pressing against the tip before he lapped at it. He could hear his lover groan softly above him, the sound egging him on to do more.

Raphael took his lover’s length into his inviting throat in one fell swoop. Bobbing around it so that he could coat it with more than enough saliva to push the muscle in him. He looked up at Ignatz through his lashes, a nice blush coating both their cheeks now as the archer moaned aloud. He was grateful that all of his neighbors were sound asleep; they didn’t deserve to hear Ignatz’s wonderful voice.

When he felt that Ignatz was wet enough, Raphael pulled away from him to get back into position. He kept his legs open and beckoned for Ignatz to press forward with a small moan. Holding his lover’s cock gently in his warm hand, he lined it up against his hole, pushing it into him as Ignatz braced himself by using Raphael’s knees for leverage. The couple eagerly moaned for one another as they joined as one, and Ignatz gave Raphael a smile as they panted together, the pleasure increasing the second he moved.

“I’ve dreamed of taking you like this before...have you been reading my mind?” Ignatz joked; his words strangled as he began to thrust slow and hard into his lover.

Raphael moaned in response, his hands reaching to hold his lover’s as he squeezed around Ignatz’s prick. It was difficult to remember where one began and the other ended, but he intertwined their fingers regardless, focusing on the pleasure building between them. “Nngh...I...I remember you said something...about needing a model...ah...ohh…”

It was true, Ignatz had been thinking of using a female model for tights and the like. It was meant to be a new work he would showcase for someone who hoped to use their lover’s likeness for it. Ignatz hadn’t taken the job, unsure if he wanted to portray someone else’s beauty in a somewhat lewd manner, but the fact that Raphael listened and done all this for him, it touched him deeply.

His thrusts grew rough and fast at the thought of Raphael doing this for him. He snapped his hips into his lover’s, more than happy to hear him cry out in ecstasy and to see those tears coming into his eyes once again the more he slammed into him. Ignatz didn’t say anything, but he leaned in to capture Raphael’s lips as he kept their hands joined. At first, when they had established them switching it up between them, Ignatz had never expected that he would truly be able to top his lover. Raphael was so big and strong, that the idea of him fucking Raphael felt so far away, but now…

“There!” Raphael cried out at last, his mouth hot on Ignatz’s.

The archer angled his hips again to hit the same spot he had, over and over again, leaving Raphael breathless and shuddering. It was so hot, the room felt sweltering despite the open windows to let out the smell of sex as the two men rutted into one another. There was a slight wind coming through, but not enough to chill them as Ignatz thrusted into Raphael who bucked back. They moaned and groaned, straining themselves until finally Ignatz felt his orgasm hit him like a wave.

He pressed against the pleasure, his breath hitching as he felt Raphael squeeze around him deliciously. He was almost there, in another minute, he would spill into his lover. He had pulled back from Raphael’s lips to breathe against his chest as he fucked him, but once again he claimed his lips.

“With me, please…” he beckoned; his voice soft as ever when he whispered sweet nothings to his lover’s ear.

Raphael nodded, breaking the hold on their hands to wrap his arms about Ignatz, keeping him close against his chest as he too felt the quickening in his heart and his cock. He cried out again when he felt Ignatz’s seed begin to spill into him, the dam breaking as they both let their pleasure loose and shuddered against each other.

Raphael was the first to come to as Ignatz laid against his chest, breathing hard with his glasses all fogged up and askew. The blond pushed them off of his face, looking at him with such love in his eyes as he saw his naked face. His booming laugh reminded Ignatz why he loved him, and he was caught in another whirlwind of laughs as Ignatz launched up to kiss him deeply, before raining pecks along his face.

“Thank you,” Ignatz spoke soft as he kissed the tip of Raphael’s nose.

“Anything for you. Always for you.”

Ignatz fingered the stockings that were ripped apart by his own hands moments before. He vowed to see Raphael wear all shades and colors, not just the midnight black ones he adorned now. Raphael wouldn’t mind it in the least. If anything, he wanted to be the model for Ignatz for all time.


End file.
